


Last words

by Flightless_Owl (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, angst later on, this is gonna suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flightless_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where you’re born with a tattoo of the last words you hear from your soulmate.<br/>"People were born with a dark ink smudge on a seemingly random part of their body. This ink smudge could range in size, but only a few colors, the colors were never bright, mostly dark blue or green, and sometimes black. These ‘smudges’ became clearer and clearer during childhood, until at around 8 or 9years the smudges were legible phrases written in cursive. The sentences ranged from, “I recommend this book,” to, “It’s okay, just don’t look down,” though each phrase was essentially the same thing. Every phrase a person was born with was the last thing they heard from their soulmate before one of them died."<br/>.<br/>This is based off of a tumblr post I saw, if i find it again I'll add the link</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last words

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a tumblr post I saw where the user described an AU where you are born with the last words you hear from your soulmate. I apologize if this is bad, I tried xD

            People were born with a dark ink smudge on a seemingly random part of their body. This ink smudge could range in size, but only a few colors, the colors were never bright, mostly dark blue or green, and sometimes black. These ‘smudges’ became clearer and clearer during childhood, until at around 8 or 9years the smudges were legible phrases written in cursive. The sentences ranged from, “I recommend this book,” to, “It’s okay, just don’t look down,” though each phrase was essentially the same thing. Every phrase a person was born with was the last thing they heard from their soulmate before one of them died.

\------

            Kuroko Tetsuya was the elephant in the room when it came to the tattoo he was born with. His tattoo was a phrase, just as anyone else’s was, but his tattoo was an extremely bright red, that was even slightly pink. Not only did Kuroko get the misfortune of being the only person he knew with a _brightly colored_ tattoo, but Kuroko’s tattoo was also very large, and was not placed in an easily hide able spot. The bluenette’s tattoo covered almost his _entire_ right forearm, whenever he wore short sleeves or a T-shirt it was exposed for the world to see, and to him it felt like the world was always judging it.

            Before Kuroko’s tattoo was even readable, other elementary students noticed how odd it was. Not only that, but once his tattoo’s writings were apparent and easy to read, many of the boy’s peers would say it to him over and over to unnerve him. Kuroko really hated it when people chanted it because what if they _were_ his soulmate and what if he was going to _die_ that day? Lucky for him though, during the summer after sixth grade, Kuroko found a nice jacket that wasn’t even close to thick, and was even light blue (that was his favorite color). Kuroko planned to wear it even during the warmer months, a middle school experience of going unnoticed was finally on the horizon.

\-----

            “Kurokocchi! Oh my god are you ok?!” in less than seconds Kise, the one Kuroko was passing to, ran up to Kuroko, who, after making a quick pass, was currently on the ground due to tripping and falling.

            “Yes, I’m fine, thank you Kise-kun,” Kuroko reached for Kise’s outstretched arm with his left hand and Kise happily helped him to his feet. The fact Kuroko used his left hand did not go unnoticed by Akashi, who knew Kuroko was right handed.

            “Tetsuya pull up your right sleeve,” Akashi demanded while walking over, Kuroko really didn’t want to reveal his forearm, but found himself doing so without hesitation, it might have been due to Akashi calling him Tetsuya instead of Kuroko, but it was more so likely because of Akashi’s threating aura that he had at the moment.

            “Ryouta go back to practice, I will aid Tetsuya,” Kise, surprised Akashi used his given name, followed orders and hurried back to practice.

            “U-um Akashi-kun?” Kuroko said, not really sure what he was planning to say.

            “Tetsuya, allow me to see your arm,” After rolling up his sleeve Kuroko had pressed his arm to his side, trying to hide it from view.

            “I really don’t need...” Kuroko trailed off, not really wanting to defy Akashi, but at the same time he really didn’t want the red head to see his tattoo.

            “Now Tetsuya,” Reluctantly Kuroko lifted his right arm for Akashi to inspect.

            Akashi’s currently heterochromatic eyes widened at the sight of Kuroko’s tattoo. From the bluenette’s point of view he was criticizing how weird and noticeable his large tattoo was, but what Akashi was really feeling was realization.

            “I-it’s just a small bruise, go back to practicing,” Grateful that Akashi didn’t comment on his forearm Kuroko left, thinking that the topic of his tattoo was over between them.

\-----

            “Midorima, I need your advice on something,” Akashi and Midorima were currently playing a game of shogi in their homeroom after school.

            “I doubt I could give you advice you haven’t already thought of, but if I can, I’d be glad to help,” Midorima was actually extremely surprised that _Akashi_ of all people were asking for advice. This was not the last of Akashi’s surprises though, the red head began taking off his T-shirt in response to Midorima’s statement.

            “A-Akashi?” The green head wearily asked.

            “This is my tattoo,” Akashi stated while gesturing to small writing placed on the front of his left shoulder.

            “It’s light blue!” Midorima exclaimed, surprised at the oddness of it.

            “Yes, and Kuroko has a bright red tattoo on his forearm,”

            “Are you implying?” Midorima’s voiced trailed off, this was a lot to take in, two of his teammates were soulmates, and on top of that they both had brightly colored tattoos that matched each other’s hair.

            “Yes, I am, I needed you to confirm my theory, and I request help on one more thing,”

            “Which is?” Akashi hesitated, as if he was embarrassed to ask.

            “How do you casually tell someone that they are your soulmate?”

\-----

            Aomine and Kuroko were currently walking home together, about halfway to each other’s houses there would be a fork in the road and they would separate, but at the moment they were still walking side by side.

            “Aomine-kun?”

            “What’s up Tetsu?” Aomine predicted Kuroko was going to say something, Kuroko was acting mostly normal, but he defiantly had something on his mind.

            “You know my tattoo I once told you about?”

            “Did someone make fun of it?!” Aomine urgently asked, he was always ready to defend his best friend, and from an earlier conversation they had, he was well aware that people did make fun of his tattoo and Kuroko was immensely insecure about it.

            “N-no, well they didn’t react positive towards it…”

            “Tetsu, tell me what happened,” Aomine walked in front of Kuroko to make eye contact with him.

            “W-well,” Kuroko started, surprised at his best friend’s sudden seriousness, “I’ve had this _slight_ attraction to Akashi-kun, and well he saw my tattoo today, judging from his reaction I think he thought it was extremely weird,” Kuroko tried to keep his voice level, but it definitely wavered, he’s probably never talked about something like this before.

            “Tetsu…” Aomine felt sorry for Kuroko, never would he have guessed he had a crush on Akashi, and never would he have guessed Akashi would react rudely to his best friend’s tattoo. Though what Aomine _did_ know was what Kuroko needed, judging from his tone of voice and from how Kuroko was acting, he didn’t want to talk about it, he just wanted Aomine to be there for him.

“Well we can’t have you go home moping, that would make even _your_ mother depressed!” Then, while hitting his hand onto Kuroko’s shoulder, Aomine announced they were going to get milkshakes.

Kuroko was normally a closed book, but at that moment, out of gratefulness for his best friend’s ability to understand him, Kuroko allowed himself a small smile as they made their way to his favorite fast food restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter one :D I apologize if this was a little too OOC, but if you did like my piece, you can expect the next chapter in about a week to two weeks :)


End file.
